1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the installation of plumbing fixtures, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus and assembly for installing floor drains.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike other types of plumbing fixtures, floor drains install directly into a concrete floor. Once installed, the rim of the fixture lies flush with the upper surface of the floor. In that position, liquid at floor level flows directly into the fixture and through an outlet at the bottom of the drain pipe beneath the floor. Such fixtures find widespread use and many floor drains appear in the concrete floors of buildings. Some of these buildings are many stories high and have many drains throughout.
Frequently, in multi-level buildings, the drain pipes extend through the incomplete skeleton structure. There is no floor to attach a stabilizing structure to make a drain “at grade”. The prior art stabilizing structure couples with the pipe and requires a floor for support for the pipe to further support the drain. In another application, after placing a sleeve over each drain pipe, the installer carefully fills the sleeves with sand to prevent collapse during the process of pouring the concrete floor. Once the sand is covering the drain pipe at each installation location, then workers can pour concrete and finish it at a predetermined floor level. The prior art installations involved time-consuming steps and is not possible in some situations. Therefore, a new and more efficient, less costly and less time-consuming way to install fixtures, such as floor drains, is sought.